


regard en coulisse

by hot_flippin_mess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron Gift Exchange, M/M, Smut, Tony is so oblivious, i forgot how to tag things, smut with no plot, this was written in like 2018 I think?? Don’t remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_flippin_mess/pseuds/hot_flippin_mess
Summary: Never in a million years did Tony Stark think that he would be walking into The Nine Realms bar and Gentlemens Club. Burlesque isn’t usually his cup of tea, but what's the point of living without trying new things? Besides, he needs a change of scenery.Two birds with one stone, as they say.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	regard en coulisse

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I had a big mental thing and deleted all my stuff and now I’m mad I did it and I’m struggling with tagging things so yay haha! 
> 
> This was for the gift exchange a few years ago

Never in a million years did Tony Stark think that he would be walking into  _ The Nine Realms bar and Gentlemens Club. _ Burlesque isn’t usually his cup of tea, but what's the point of living without trying new things? Besides, he needs a change of scenery. 

Two birds with one stone, as they say. 

“Good evening sir, may I have your name?” 

“Rhodes,” he lies. He can tell the young lady knows who he is, everyone knows who Anthony Stark is. 

“Very well, Mr. Rhodes. If you will follow me,” she says after writing his false name down. 

She walks out from behind the desk and into the show room, motioning for Tony to follow her. 

The room isn’t as big as he expected it to be, it can probably hold a hundred people in there, give or take. Front and center sits a stage for the show girls, a four piece band rests to the left of the stage, playing their song. Small, round tables, big enough for two, maybe three, are placed around the room, dim candle light, along with the spot lights on the stage, the only things keeping Tony from running into the other patrons. 

“Here you are, sir. Please feel free to call on one of the girls if you would like a drink.” 

“What’s your name?” Tony asks, sitting down. 

“Jane Foster, sir.” 

“Thank you very much, Miss Foster,” he says, handing her a large tip. 

“Oh sir, thank you. Heads up, the main attraction is about to start,” she says, winking before walking away. The music shifts from upbeat and playful to slow and seductive. Tony leans back in his seat as a cloaked figure steps to the middle of the stage.

The dancer sits down as several men clap, along with the women that work there. 

“Miss? Can I have a scotch?” Tony asks one of the girls walking by, gaining a confirmation as the music crescendos as the person lowers the fabric from their head, resting it on their shoulders. 

The music stops, the silken fabric slipping off their right shoulder. Slowly, the music grows again, as they raise their long arms up, dropping the fabric completely, exposing the vast scape of pale skin.The performer throws their head back after rolling their neck, long hair falling and covering their back. They spread their arms wide before looking over their left shoulder, their body twisting around. 

As soon as the dancer fully faces the room, Tony’s heart stops.

He can’t believe the sight before him. 

Never could he imagine a man so beautiful. So  _ perfect. _

Raven hair contrasting pale skin, thin pink lips parted just right, high cheekbones, so sharp you could cut yourself if you weren’t careful. 

His movements are as fluid as a stream as he bends backwards to lay down, only to pull himself back up. 

This man is the living embodiment of sex. No one can change Tony’s mind about that. 

The two lock eyes, and the man’s thin lips twist into a faint smirk as he winks at Tony, finishing his dance and leaving the stage, cloak wrapped around him once more. 

He doesn’t come out for a bow, he doesn’t come and greet his audience, he goes backstage and isn’t seen from again.

A few minutes later, a redhead walks up to Tony before handing him a letter. 

“What’s this?” he asks, taking it gingerly. 

“I don’t know. All he told me was to give it to you,” she says before walking away. 

Tony looks down at the envelope before ripping it open, pulling the short note out: 

_ Meet me in my dressing room. Last door on the left. ~L _

Tony slips it back in the envelope and puts it in his jacket pocket after reading the letter over and over. He downs his drink before walking to the door that leads back stage. 

“Sorry, only show girls allowed back there mister,” the barkeep says, causing Tony to face him. 

“I got an invite.”

“Lemme see,” the other man says, holding his hand out for the envelope. “I’m not going to read it, just need to see it,” he promises.

“Very well…” Tony mutters, pulling it out and handing it to the man who holds it up to a candle, examining the paper. 

“ _ He _ invited you? Lucky man,” he says, handing it back to Tony. “You two have fun, but watch yourself. He’s a biter.” 

Tony feels his cheeks flush as he slips the note back in his jacket. “Thanks. I guess,” He pushes the curtain aside, walking down the hall, weaving between the girls waiting for their turn for the stage. He reaches the designated door and swallows, wiping his hands on his pants before raising his hand to knock. 

“Enter.” 

Tony pauses before slowly opening the door, peering into the room.

“Don’t be afraid darling, I don’t bite,” he says, pulling his hair from under his emerald green robe, watching the door from the vanity’s mirror. 

“That’s not what the bartender said.” 

“Oh, you mustn't believe everything Barton says.”

“So you’re calling him a liar?” Tony asks, stepping into the room, nudging a pair of dress pants aside as he looks around, noting the random fabrics draped over the chair, dresser, and several of the lamps scattered around the room. 

“Occasionally. Not with that though,” the man says, turning around as he rests an elbow on the vanity, his robe tied loosely, showing most of his chest. 

“Why did you want to see me?”

“It’s been awhile since anyone has looked at me the way you did, darling. Such lust burning in your eyes,” he says, sliding out of his chair and walking over to Tony, his thin hips swaying slightly. 

_ If a cat was a human… _

“Well then, if this is going to go the way I’m assuming, I at least need to know your name.”

“Loki, and yours?” 

“Rho-” Tony starts before Loki raises a hand.

“Your  _ real _ name, please. Drink?” Loki offers, motions to the wine he has on a silver platter on a dresser. 

“Please. How did you know that it wasn’t my real name?” 

“You aren’t exactly a private man. Nor is Mr. Rhodes, being your friend,” Loki says, pouring two glasses, handing one to Tony.

“You know who I am, so why do I need to tell you? Thank you.” He took the glass. 

“I want to hear it.” 

“Tony. My name’s Tony.” 

“A pleasure.”

“Please,” Tony says, taking Loki’s free hand before kissing his knuckles. “The pleasure is all mine.” 

“A flirt. This is going to be fun,” Loki purrs dipping his finger in his wine, tracing Tony’s lips with his pointer. 

Tony looks up at Loki through his lashes before sucking his finger in, running his tongue against the pad. 

“Oh dear… Very,  _ very _ fun. Top?”

“I’m feeling like a bottom tonight, actually.” 

“Very well,” Loki whispers before kissing Tony roughly as he sets his glass down, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist. 

Tony grunts quietly, tangling his free hand in Loki’s silken hair. Tony feels Loki smirk slightly, taking the drink from his hand before grabbing his vest as he walks backwards to the bed, twisting around as he shoves Tony back on the sheets, causing the mattress to moan in protest as Loki breaks the kiss. 

“Go on then,” Loki growls, eyes much darker than earlier. 

Tony sits up quickly, tugging his jacket and vest off quickly, kicking his shoes off as well as he works on his shirt, quickly becoming frustrated with the buttons. 

“Come on…” he whispers, shoving his hair out of his eyes before cold fingers wrap around his thigh. 

“Let me,” Loki purrs, crawling up on the bed, his hair slipping from his back over his shoulders as he straddles Tony, pushing all his hair to one side as he works on Tony’s shirt slowly, slipping his hand under the fabric to feel his chest every once in awhile.

“Tell me, what brought you here?” 

“Seriously? You’re asking me that now?” 

“Color me curious,” Loki says, untucking his skirt before shoving it down his arms, moving to his pants. 

“Needed to get away, I guess. Didn’t expect to see an angel tonight.” 

“I am far from an angel, darling,” he mutters, tugging Tony’s pants down his legs, dragging his nails up his legs, biting his lip slightly as his eyes land on Tony’s erect cock. 

“Is something wro- _ oooooh _ …” Tony groans, dropping his head back as Loki leans down, taking Tony in all at once, hollowing his cheeks out. His eyes lock on Tony’s face. 

Loki hums quietly as he gently rubs Tony’s side with one hand, as he undoes his robe’s belt with his other hand. 

“Oh nothing is wrong. Nothing at all,” Loki mutters, crawling up and slotting his mouth with Tony’s, slipping his tongue in causing Tony to taste his own pre-come on Loki. A soft whimper escapes as Loki pushes him back, working his robe off. 

“Is this your first time?” Loki whispers, reaching to his nightstand, grabbing a glass bottle labeled  _ Olive Oil _ .

“It’s been a while if that’s what you mean.”

“I’m going to go slow then, alright?” 

“Alright... “ Tony mutters, watching as Loki puts some of the oil on his fingers, spreading Tony’s legs slowly. 

“Relax, love. Relax and hold on,” Loki says gently, kissing Tony’s forehead, slipping his hand down as Tony wraps his arms around his shoulders, tangling his hand in his hair. “Relax…” he hums, slipping his pointer through the tight ring, slowly sliding his finger deeper as small gasps leave Tony, his eyes shut tightly as Loki slowly thrusts his finger. Kissing around Tony’s face, rubbing his cheek as he slips another oiled finger in, spreading the two out causing a moan to escape Tony as he drags his hands down Loki’s back. “I’ve got you love… I’ve got you…” 

“God… Loki…” Tony moans, arching his back slightly, digging his hips into the sheets as his grip on Loki’s hair tightens. “Oh yeah… Right there... “

Loki smirks slightly before leaning down, kissing Tony’s neck, sucking lightly once he reaches Tony’s soft spot under his ear. 

“N-not too dark…  _ ahaa _ ..” Tony whimpers as Loki adds another finger, quickening his pace slightly. 

“Little more.” Loki mutters to himself, blowing a strand of hair from his face as he looks down before pulling his fingers out, causing Tony to whimper out a complaint, bucking his hips up. 

“Easy there. The fun has just begun,” he says, grabbing the oil again, pouring some on his hand and slicking his length with it as Tony watches. His face and torso become a faint shade of pink, showing the many freckles decorating his shoulders. 

_ “Dio Santo…”  _

“Enjoying the show?”

“Very much…” Tony whispers, reaching up and taking Loki in his own hand, smiling slightly at the warmth and weight. “Perfect…” 

“Glad you think so. Can’t really change it,” Loki says, gently removing Tony’s hand before hiking one of his legs up. 

“Oh, shut up and get a move on!” Tony snaps, shifting his hips to get closer to Loki’s. 

“Alright, love.” Loki laughs as he sits up, rubbing Tony’s thigh. 

“Why did you insist on learning my name if you’re never going to use it?” he asks, locking eyes with the other man as he smirks, looking at Tony through his lashes. 

“So I know what to growl in your ear as I make you beg for my cock,” he says, his voice low before shifting closer to tony, resting a hand by his head on the pillow. 

“Best hold onto something, Mr Stark,” Loki warns, as Tony reaches back with a slightly shaking hand, gripping the iron headboard, his eyes not leaving Loki’s as he lines up and slowly pushes in, rolling his eyes before closing them, a moan escaping both of them. 

Loki drops his head forward, sucking in a breath as he mutters something in another language. 

“By the Nine you’re so damn  _ tight _ ,” he hisses, as Tony slowly lets go of the headboard, wrapping his arms around Loki’s back as he slips his other leg around his waist. 

“Told you…” Tony pants, raising his head to kiss Loki’s shoulder, “been a while.”

“I can tell,” he murmurs, as he slowly pushes deeper, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder as he bites down, screwing his eyes tighter. A loud groan comes from Tony at the movement. 

“Loki...” Tony mutters, his voice tight.

“Mmm?” Loki hums, opening his eyes slightly. 

“I’m good. We’re good,” he says, turning his face, stealing a quick kiss from him, a small smile forming. 

Loki doesn’t say a word before slowly pulling out before thrusting back in quickly, eyes still on Tony’s face as he keens loudly, digging his nails into his shoulder blades.

Loki smirks as he sits up, looking down at Tony as he keeps thrusting, his hair slipping over his shoulder, covering part of his face only to be pushed back aggressively as Loki picks up his pace, knitting his eyebrows in concentration.

“Lo-Loki… h-harder..” Tony manages through gasps.

Loki hoists Tony’s leg up higher as he pulls his hair back and holds it in a loose ponytail as he picks his pace up, igniting a shout from Tony as the bed starts creaking. 

Tony lets go of Loki’s back, clawing at his chest before pulling him down, capturing his lips in an animalistic kiss, a deep growl coming from Loki has he thrusts harder, grabbing Tony’s own cock pumping it the same pace, causing Tony to break away letting out a shout as he arches his back, holding Loki closer. 

“Right there! YES!” Tony cries, as the tip brushes his prostrate. 

Loki leans over before biting down on Tony’s neck, jerking him rougher sending Tony over the edge, Tony’s view goes pure white as his orgasm rushes through him. Loki barks out a shout as he comes, filling Tony to the brim as Tony’s own sperm covers his stomach in thick, white strands. 

They both come down from their high slowly, as Loki keeps thrusting lazily before pulling out, capturing Tony’s mouth in a gentle kiss before he collapses next to him, brushing his hair out of his face, sweat causing some hair to stick to his forehead. 

“By the Norns…” Loki mutters, resting his hand on his stomach before looking over at Tony.

“Yeah…” he breathes, running his hand through his hair as Loki wipes him clean with a handkerchief. “Can I stay?” 

“I’m not one to turn away a lover, Anthony…” he says, brushing Tony’s bangs off of his forehead before tossing the fabric somewhere in the room.

Tony smiles slightly before wiggling under the covers, curling against his side as Loki slots behind him, kissing his shoulder with soft sweet kisses, humming gently.

“Loki?” 

“Mhmm?”

“Is there going to be a next time?” he asks quietly, looking at the other man over his shoulder. 

“Only if you would like, love.” 

“I would like that very much… Maybe with some dinner before?” 

“Anthony Stark, are you asking to court me?” 

“That’s your own assumption, I just offered dinner.” 

“Stark?” 

“Mhmm?” 

“Shut up and go to sleep.”


End file.
